Allegiant extras
by littlelala19
Summary: DON'T read if you don't want spoilers. Also, I apologize for any incorrect facts or bad grammar.


After Tris's death, Tobias couldn't handle being without her. He considered suicide and even memory serum. It wasn't until he found these letters did he start to cope with himself and stop being a pansycake:

Dear Tobias,

I'm writing these in case I never see you again. I wanted you to know how much I love you. And that I cant let Caleb sacrifice his life just so he can get rid of his guilt. I know what it's like to want that, but it's selfish and stupid.

I've known your name since we were children but I never acknowledged you. All I knew was that you were Marcus Eaton's, one of my father's good friends, only son, your mother died when you were around nine, and when you transferred to Dauntless, you caused a large amount of chaos from Jeanine Matthews. I never would have imagined that you are scared of your father, your mother faked her own death, and you worked in the control room to avoid Jeanine Matthews.

Our fathers were close, but I always wondered why you never came to dinner, or anywhere for that matter, along with Marcus. I thought I knew that an Abnegation man would never harm anyone, let alone his son. I thought the Erudite were just going after the Abnegation for no reason. Shows how much I know. Marcus just seemed like a nice man. Kind and selfless, like every other Abnegation. Like my father.

I never knew your mother well. I had met her very few times and I don't even remember those times. I know your father was immensely upset when she died, and he thought it was his fault. I realize now that it was. When we found Evelyn, as the leader of the factionless, I was so confused and conflicted. I thought she was crazy to leave you, and she was just as selfish as your father. She wanted to escape. She wanted a new life. She got it, but I could tell that her new life wasn't complete without you in it. She loves you, and I hope that you can forgive her.

I love you, Tobias Eaton.

Dear Four,

The first time I met you I had just jumped off a building into an underground net. You were the one who offered me hand to step onto the platform. I knew nothing about you, your background, your personal life, but the moment I looked into your eyes, I knew we had something between us. You asked my name and I told you the name I chose for myself. My knew identity. I had no idea whether "Four" was a nickname, a real name, a family name, but it was your identity, as "Tris" was mine.

One of the first days of Dauntless training, we learned how to shoot a gun. I was doing pretty well when you came up to me, put your hand on my stomach and told me to focus. In the days that followed, we learned how to throw knives, and how to fight. When I defended Al for being scared, Eric made me stand at the target and had you throw knives at me. You insulted me and told me that if I flinched, my friend would take my place. You nicked me in the ear and I was offended. It was only until later that I found out that you meant to remind me how to be selfless. During fighting, you walked out when Peter was close to killing me. I was, again, offended. I found out you didn't like watching me get hurt.

Those were small things that I never noticed. I always thought you didn't even like me, but you were my hero. More than once. When Peter, Al, Molly, and Drew almost killed me, you saved me. You taught me how to be strong, selfless and brave at the same time. It was when you let me into your fear landscape did I realize how much you saved me, and how much I saved you.

I love you, Four.

Dear Marcus's son,

I'm sorry. I had no idea how much pain he caused you. I will never have any idea of how much pain he caused you. I will only have the thought of him beating you scarred into my head, forever. I know that you came over your fear of him. I never realized how much I had to do with that.

Remember when you said I wasn't looking at you like a kicked puppy? I knew that was far from what you are. You are a strong, young man, who knew that his father was a horrid man who thought he was doing something right by beating his wife and son. I know you are no longer afraid of him, but afraid of becoming like him. I can understand that fear, but I know that it will never happen. You could never hurt someone and think that what you are doing is for their own good. That sort of thing is just sheer cowardice, which is not what you are. Even if you chose Dauntless to escape, you can never be a coward. Marcus is the coward.

I love you, Marcus's son.

Dear the man I love more than anything else in this world,

You have multiple personalities. You're a selfless, brave man who will do anything to protect the ones he loves. You're a brutal trainer who wants to see his initiates succeed, but tries to make them fail, so they will experience disappointment. You're a boy who has been through enough pain to know what it's like to have your heart handed to you on a silver platter. You consider yourself the luckiest man on Earth because you have me, and will never loose me. You're Abnegation. You're Dauntless. You're a fighter. You're a lover. You're the man I want to be real with. You're the man I can be real with. You think I'm beautiful no matter what. You are mine. I am yours. We define each other. And finally, you need to know that I never wanted to leave you. I just wanted to protect the ones I love. I wanted to protect you.

The only things I want after I'm gone is for you to forgive Caleb, it was my decision, not his, for you to promise yourself to always remember me, and for you to never do anything stupid and life threatening. I realize I could have been a better person to everyone, and I just want you to forgive me for that.

I love you more than anything else in this world, I hope you love me.

Tris Prior.


End file.
